


Alpha Services: To Your Home

by roe87



Series: Omega Bucky au's [11]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bonding, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, Feminization, First Meetings, Fluff, Heat Sex, Hook-Up, Hopeful Ending, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Non-Binary Bucky Barnes, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Scenting, Sex Work, Sex Worker Steve Rogers, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Table Sex, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky didn't normally do things like hire an alpha sex worker, but... heats were a bitch.Also, Bucky was too tired and too exhausted at the mere thought of dealing with people from his day job to even consider going out to a club and finding a heat partner there. No, Bucky needed an alpha at his home, right now.Apparently the easiest way to get that was an escort app called Alpha Services.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omega Bucky au's [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350955
Comments: 25
Kudos: 346





	Alpha Services: To Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I wrote a fic called [Alpha Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536638) about a telephone based sex chat line for omegas, and the other day I thought I'd like to do a brand new fic/new au in that same theme, this time as an escort/in person service. So, here it is!
> 
> This is entirely Plot what plot; Bucky hires an alpha, gets laid, that's the plot. I was more interested in world building with omega feelings and heats than a plot. Anyway
> 
> Read the tags!
> 
> ~~

Bucky didn't normally do things like hire an alpha sex worker, but... heats were a bitch.

Also, Bucky was too tired and too exhausted at the mere thought of dealing with _people_ from his day job to even consider going out to a club and finding a heat partner there. And dating apps were useless, it was either a constant tennis game of saying 'hey' back and forth with a match, or fending off rude and pushy alphas that just made Bucky wary.

No, what Bucky needed was an alpha that minded his manners and was available now. Apparently the easiest way to get that was an escort app called Alpha Services.

Being his typical shy and useless self, Bucky had flirted with using the app for months before actually signing up. He'd researched it, paranoid that he was going to get scammed, but it all seemed legit. Not only that, but there were glowing reviews online and even several LGBT industry awards for their service, so Bucky figured they had to be doing something right.

He'd given in and signed up last month, just after his last heat. The app was like a mix between Grindr and Tinder, with location based options and swiping left or right on profiles. Bucky had spent a couple weeks being curious, browsing alphas, and also paying for an add on service that let him browse betas and other omegas.

Bucky would've liked to date another omega, but he could never find someone who was a right fit for him. Usually he ended up crushing on other bottoms, and that wasn't any use when he craved a dominant top. So as usual, Bucky ended up browsing the alpha section again, trying to find an alpha that seemed right for him. So far, not much luck.

Then last week, a new alpha had popped up and messaged Bucky. _Steve_. His photos had shown yet another big and beefy Adonis, but he had a nice smile and he'd said in his bio that he'd been raised solely by his mom and she'd taught him to above all be kind and considerate to others. (And that was exactly the sort of mushy stuff that made Bucky swoon.)

Bucky had replied, and Steve had flirted with him over text message. He'd asked Bucky about being his next heat partner (a common question, and the app had the option of displaying a counter which estimated when an omega's next heat was due, and Bucky's was imminent).

Steve was charming enough over text and then a video chat for Bucky to say yes. He was going to pop his Alpha Services cherry. Bucky booked a Saturday night play date with Steve, and paid his fee to the app.

Steve wouldn't receive the money until after the date; the app would hold his earnings for five working days afterwards, during which time Bucky was meant to rate his alpha and provide a review. (He was dreading that part, actually. But it was part of the service and also protected Bucky's money in case the date wasn't up to standard, so it was necessary.)

Bucky would just deal with the part when it came down to it. Hopefully he'd be able to leave an honest review. Steve seemed attentive, and had already asked Bucky all about his preferences and what he wanted to do during their play date.

This had been another tricky part, for Bucky anyway. He knew what he wanted, but asking for that made him feel vulnerable, especially with a stranger. If it wasn't for the Alpha Services app and all its protections making him feel safe, Bucky didn't think he'd ever be honest enough with a hook up to divulge his fantasies.

Steve's gentle yet persistent questions over text had managed to pry enough out of Bucky. What he wanted (yearned for, actually) was a pseudo-married life fantasy. Bucky wanted to play the sweet, submissive omega wife, and he wanted his pretend-husband to come home and greet him, screw Bucky roughly on the kitchen table, and then later take him to bed for lots more rough (but not too rough) love-making.

Bucky had face-palmed so much after admitting his heat fantasy out loud. It seemed silly to him, a thirty-one year old single and successful omega; a public relations manager for a major advertising firm in the city. Bucky was always working with no time for dating (or, more specifically, no time to waste being messed about by commitment-phobic alphas), and his fantasy was a husband.

Well, a temporary husband. A marriage for the weekend was goals, as far as Bucky was concerned.

Anyway, he'd been all shades of embarrassed and aroused when Steve had replied a solid yes to Bucky's suggested play date scenario. He said he was willing to play along, and apparently fantasy scenarios to act out were all pretty normal in his line of work.

Bucky was just so surprised, pleasantly so, and he'd booked the date right away before he could talk himself out of it. And before he knew it, Saturday morning had arrived and Steve was due to arrive in a few short hours.

Cue panic.

Also, cue the scotch and one Valium, as that usually helped subdue his anxiety. Bucky treated himself to a nice long bath too, washing himself all over with his nicest bath gels and scrubs. He washed his hair, and when he got out of the bath he wrapped his hair in a towel while he rubbed the expensive scent enhancing lotion all over himself. (The trick was, the lotion only kicked in when his body and skin became hot; that's when it would enhance his own natural scent. Very expensive, and Bucky rarely used it because two hundred dollars on one bottle was ridiculous.)

While his lotion dried, Bucky set to work on fixing his hair. If he rough dried it then used a light setting spray, his hair retained a natural curl, and it suited him like that.

After his hair was done, he went to his bedroom, still naked, and changed his bedsheets. There was nothing like clean sheets. Bucky found his nicest bedsheets and put those on, plumped the pillows and left the covers turned down.

He lit a couple of candles (also expensive, as they were supposed to have a scent that alphas liked, but to Bucky they just smelled vaguely like spicy wood) and tidied away any mess.

Bucky paused to wipe his brow with a tissue. He felt hot, which had to be his heat coming, bang on time. He still had shit to do, so he hurried around getting his space set up before Steve arrived. Cold water bottles in an ice bucket near the bed, and clean towels nearby.

He put on some soft music, then decided he didn't like that and went to his lounge instead to turn on the TV.

Bucky's apartment was nice but it wasn't that big, and if the TV volume was loud enough Bucky would hear it in the bedroom. He wanted a married home life fantasy, so the scene had to say _just a casual night at home_. He picked a channel that played sitcom reruns, and left it on that.

A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was nearly time. Bucky ran back to his bedroom to put on a robe.

He wanted to be the _laissez faire_ house-spouse who hung about all day in a slutty silk robe, and yes he couldn't wait until his pretend-husband came home to give Bucky the boning of a lifetime. (Bucky had seen the dick pics already, and Steve was hung for the gods.)

So, now Bucky was ready he went to his open plan kitchen and loitered there waiting for Steve. He practiced leaning sexily against the countertops, sliding the robe off one shoulder.

Now all the prep was done, Bucky's anxiety took a backseat to his horny daydreaming about Steve, aided by his heat rolling in. All the blood in Bucky's body flowed steadily south, resting between his legs and making him feel all warm and aroused.

He poured himself another scotch, sipping it as he watched the minute hand on the clock tick around to the hour. Any minute now, he thought. Then it'd be _hello, pound town_.

Bucky finished off his scotch just as his buzzer went off.

He hurried over to the intercom to check the feed, thrilled to see his big beefy alpha in frame. Steve smiled at the camera, and Bucky buzzed him in.

Definitely no cat-fishing going on here, Bucky thought with relief. Steve even looked good in the grainy intercom feed.

Bucky put his front door on the latch, then dashed back to the kitchen area so he could look like a seductive omega waiting for his husband.

When Steve came in through the door, Bucky's breath caught. Jeez, he was tall, well over six foot. And he looked even more handsome in the flesh, looking suave in a sharp suit and tie. Bucky stared in awe, and Steve smiled back when he spotted Bucky. He took the door off the latch and shut it securely.

"Hello, dear," Steve greeted, walking toward Bucky with intent. "I missed you today."

Bucky's lips parted, too stunned to reply right away.

"Did you miss me?" Steve asked, taking off his jacket and laying it over a chair. He stood in front of Bucky, just on the edge of his personal space, and waited for Bucky to reply.

Bucky appreciated Steve's manners. It seemed he was waiting for a sign from Bucky that they were cool to proceed. Bucky snapped out of his awe-struck silence and gave Steve a smile.

"I missed you, too, honey," he said, turning to the counter and pouring out a fresh glass of scotch. "Got your drink right here."

Steve's smile widened, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "That's very sweet of you, dear, but I can't drink right now. Have you got water instead?"

"Oh, shit, sorry," Bucky said, totally forgetting Steve wouldn't drink on the job. He grabbed another glass and poured out water from the filter jug. "Here." He offered it to Steve, mouthing, _I'm sorry._

Steve's answering smile was amused as he brought the glass to his lips to sip. "Such a doting omega," he mused, setting the glass down. "Always taking care of me."

Bucky blushed at that, but he smiled too. "I sure do."

"I wanna take care of you, too," Steve said, crowding Bucky against the counter. He dipped his head in to sniff lightly at Bucky's neck, and let out a pleased rumble. "You smell real nice."

Bucky hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes until he opened them again, swept away with his fantasy. "I want you to take care of me," he murmured, hands holding onto the counter behind him, offering Steve an unobstructed view of his body.

"I will, sugar, don't you worry." Steve leaned back so he could look down at Bucky, offering him a lazy smile. "You look real pretty in that robe," he murmured, his big hands coming to rest on Bucky's hips.

"I wore it for you," Bucky managed, feeling flushed at Steve's display of dominance, his hands squeezing Bucky's hips possessively.

Steve growled softly, an appreciative noise. "Been thinking about you. I liked those pictures you sent me."

Bucky was surprised to hear that. "You did?" (He hadn't thought his pictures in their previous texting were that amazing, but he'd tried his best to look sexy.)

"Yeah." Steve's hands slid around Bucky's hips and groped at his ass now, fingers brushing the hem of the short robe. "Been thinking about you in heat, getting all hot for me," he said, pushing his hips against him. "Thinking about knotting you."

Bucky let out a shaky gasp. Steve was hard, Bucky saw the tent in his slacks, felt it pressing into him. It was super hot to see Steve so aroused for him, and Bucky was totally buying into the fantasy that they were a happily mated pair.

"Let me see you, sugar," Steve murmured, as he quickly undid the cord on Bucky's robe, pushing it apart.

Bucky was naked under there, just like they'd discussed, and having Steve undress him and stare at him like this, while still fully clothed, made Bucky's heat flush all the harder under his skin.

Even though he knew what was coming in the scenario, Bucky was thrilled to act it out. He stayed still and submissive as Steve reached down his body and cupped Bucky's pussy in his hand. Bucky parted his legs on instinct, giving Steve's big warm hand the room he needed. He gasped when Steve's fingers started moving over his folds, undulating in a fast rhythm to feel him.

"How wet are you, sugar," Steve drawled, promptly inserting one finger inside Bucky's entrance.

Bucky was, embarrassingly, already quite wet. Steve seemed to like that, growling in appreciation as his finger felt around inside him. Bucky's eyes closed in pleasure, his hands gripping at the counter for balance. Steve pushed a second finger inside him and Bucky felt so hot for it, to be taken so roughly like this.

Steve fingered him for some time, two and then three fingers thrusting in and out of his pussy, making him more wet. Bucky made appreciative noises, letting Steve do what he wanted to him. "You like that, sugar?" Steve asked, sliding two fingers in and out. "I can feel all that slick coming out of you."

Bucky felt it too, all over his pussy and trickling down his thighs. He'd always had a lot of slick when he was aroused, but this time had to be a record. Now Steve angled his hand around so this thumb brushed over Bucky's clit, hard and engorged from his arousal.

"Oh," Steve said, pausing a moment to use his other hand. "That's a lot bigger than I expected," he said, as the fingers from his other hand closed around Bucky's clit and started tugging gently. "What d'you call it? A clit or a dick?"

Bucky's mouth opened on a gasp as Steve tugged on his clit with one hand, and his other hand continued to finger Bucky's pussy. "I-I don't mind," he gasped out. "Clit's fine."

"Mmm," Steve hummed, working his fingers faster as Bucky wilted against the counter. "I love boy omegas, you're so sexy."

Bucky smiled at that, but then the pleasure started building rapidly and he felt close. "I'm gonna come," he murmured.

"Not yet, sugar," Steve told him firmly. He retracted his fingers carefully and took hold of Bucky's hips to spin him around. Bucky gasped at the display of strength, and found himself sitting on his own kitchen table. He was panting lightly from almost coming, right on the edge before Steve had stopped it.

Steve grinned slyly at him as his hands went to his belt. "I want you to come on my cock, sugar."

"Oh, yes," Bucky gasped in reply, and opened his legs in invitation. Steve got his dick out, hard and flushed and gorgeous, and Bucky realised those dick pics had not done this dick justice: it was breathtaking.

Steve snapped a condom onto his shaft then pushed his way between Bucky's legs, one hand under Bucky's knee to lift his leg up. "Open up for me, sugar," Steve told him, pushing his hips forward. Bucky felt the head of his cock bounce and slide against his folds, seeking entrance.

Bucky let out a shaky breath as Steve found his hole and pushed the head of his cock firmly in. "Mm, that's it," Steve praised, as he shoved his cock in roughly. Bucky was wet enough to make the slide easy, and the angle was amazing.

Steve was soon balls deep in him, making some happy noises of his own as he got used to the sensation. "Knew you'd feel amazing," he breathed, and started to move his hips in steady, shallow thrusts. "Gonna make you come right here on the table."

Bucky moaned in reply, Steve's cock filling him up and dragging over that sweet spot inside him. "Yes," he gasped, head tilted back as he focused on the sensations. Oh, it felt heavenly.

Steve boned him on the table and it only took a few more thrusts before Bucky's pleasure began building again and he started to come. This time he couldn't speak fast enough before his orgasm swept over him, making his body tense and his pussy leak with more slick.

"Oh, fuck, I'm coming," he gasped, as he rode out the waves of pleasure on Steve's cock.

"Good boy," Steve praised him, still thrusting into Bucky steadily. "Give it all up, sugar. That's it."

Bucky was a shuddering, panting mess as he came down from his high, clinging onto Steve's shoulder with his hand fisting the material of Steve's shirt. Steve paused in his thrusts, nosing fondly at Bucky's neck to inhale his scent as Bucky got his breath back.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Um, yeah," Bucky managed, feeling a little confused when Steve carefully pulled his cock out of him. He watched Steve remove the condom and dispose of it, tucking his still hard cock back inside his slacks.

Bucky got off the table, closed his robe. "Um, did you...?" he started, as Steve looked at him.

"Did I what?"

"Did you come?" Bucky asked, because he wasn't sure.

Steve flashed a wicked smile as he went over to the sink to wash his hands. "Not yet."

"Oh," Bucky said, holding his robe tighter around him because he was shy again. "Why not?" (Was it his fault?)

"Didn't you want to go to bed?" Steve replied, coming to stand in front of Bucky.

Bucky was almost too shy to look the alpha in the eye. "Um, yeah? If you do?"

"Sure, I do, sugar. And this..." Steve gently took Bucky's hand, guiding it to his crotch where Bucky felt Steve's erection hidden there. "This is all yours."

Bucky smiled, pleased. "Let's go to bed, then."

Bucky really hadn't expected to have such an amazing time with Steve, but it would definitely go down as _amazing_ in his own personal history books, that was for damn sure.

When they went into Bucky's bedroom, Steve asked Bucky if they could play with his favorite vibrator. They had discussed sex toys over text, and what he was comfortable using. Bucky was kind of vanilla about it all, so his favorite vibrator was just a standard handheld one with a big round head.

Steve held out his hand with a knowing smirk and asked to have it. Bucky got it from the nightstand and handed it over, and then Steve told him to leave his robe on and get onto the bed.

Bucky did as Steve instructed, holding his robe around him a little self consciously as he got up on the bed. Steve got on the bed next to him, instructing Bucky to lie back and open his legs so Steve could see his pussy.

Bucky flushed with arousal, and did as he was told.

Steve arranged himself on his side casually, and asked Bucky what setting he liked on the vibrator. Bucky told him, and he switched it on. "Keep those legs open, sugar," he murmured, placing the vibrator onto Bucky's clit. Bucky whimpered, relieved to feel the friction against his engorged clit. His heat kept him aroused and desperate to come again.

It didn't take him long, and soon he was tensing up and gasping as his second orgasm rocked through him. Steve watched him the whole time, leaning up on his elbow. "That feel good?" he asked, keeping the pulsing vibrator against Bucky's clit.

Bucky nodded wordlessly, giving himself over to the pleasure, and soon he was gasping and moaning through his third orgasm.

"Oh, God," he sobbed, as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him.

Steve moved the vibrator off of his clit for a moment, moving it around his pussy to give him a break.

Bucky felt a single drop of sweat move down his temple, his forehead damp with perspiration and his skin hot all over. He looked up at Steve leaning over him. He seemed very engrossed in his task, though he paused to grin at Bucky when he saw him looking.

"You doing okay?" he asked quietly, moving the vibrator slowly up and down his pussy. "Just tell me if you want a break, but otherwise we'll keep going.

"I-I'm okay," Bucky panted, "please don't stop."

"Whatever you say, sugar," Steve said, moving the vibrator back up to Bucky's clit. "Let's see how many more times you'll make that 'O' face for me, huh? You're a good little omega, aren't you?"

Bucky gasped at the vibrations on his clit, but he nodded his head.

"Such a good omega," Steve said smugly. "Come for your alpha."

Bucky did as he was told.

In fact, he came several times before he had to tap out. Steve ditched the vibrator and got on his knees, unbuckling his belt to remove his slacks. "Stay there, sugar," he said, getting his hard cock out and rolling on a condom. "Your alpha's gonna knot you now."

Bucky mewled in response, squirming in anticipation as Steve quickly shed the rest of his clothes, revealing a toned and sculpted body.

"Holy shit," Bucky gasped, reaching out to touch Steve's biceps as the alpha got in on top of him. "You're so ripped."

Steve smiled at that, and gently undid the tie on Bucky's robe. "Let me see you, too, sugar," he murmured, pushing the robe open.

Bucky would've felt shy, especially next to Steve's Greek god-like body, but Steve pushed his cock inside him with one thrust, and Bucky had little room to think of anything other than how glorious it felt. His pussy was sopping wet, making the slide easy and Bucky moaned at the penetration, loved feeling full and claimed again.

"God, you feel good," Steve husked at Bucky's ear, inhaling and scenting him deeply. "I wanna knot you so bad."

"Please," Bucky begged, holding onto Steve's body. "Please give me your knot."

Steve growled lightly and started moving his hips, starting off with slow, measured thrusts. Moans spilled past Bucky's lips, all his usual inhibitions fading to the burning lust he felt from his heat and having such a gorgeous alpha on top of him, in his bedroom where he felt safe. All he wanted right now was Steve's knot.

"Please," he whimpered, as Steve picked up the pace, thrusting hard and fast, his cock dragging over Bucky's sweet spot and their skin slapping together each time their hips met. "Oh, please."

Steve fucked him hard, pounding him into the mattress, and Bucky groaned happily as he felt the knot forming at the base of Steve's cock.

"Yes, give it to me," he panted, as the knot grew bigger and stretched his hole each time Steve thrust in. "Knot me, please."

Steve was groaning too, his muscles tensed and bunching as he reached his climax. He looked amazing, and Bucky gazed up at him adoringly as Steve slammed his cock home one last time. His knot was so big now, Bucky felt it expand inside him. He kept his legs wide as he could to give Steve room as he impaled Bucky on his knot, pushing it deep.

Bucky got to watch Steve's face as he came, gasping long and hard, his eyes fluttering closed. The knot inside him felt huge and satisfying, and even though Steve had a condom on, the feel of it ignited all Bucky's heat hormones and his body was flooded with a sated rush so great it was almost better than all the orgasms.

This was Bucky's favorite part of mating, the soft moments after the knot, and the bonding. They'd be attached for several minutes, and had to find a comfortable position to rest in. Steve rested on his elbows on top of Bucky, dipping his head in to scent Bucky's neck.

Bucky did the same, inhaling close to Steve's neck and shoulder, basking in the scent of just mated alpha and the closeness of their bodies.

"Was that okay?" Steve asked, bringing Bucky out of his heady haze for a moment.

"Mm," he replied dreamily, "more than okay. It was amazing."

He must've dozed off at some point, as when he woke up the covers had been pulled over him and Steve on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, hey," Steve greeted softly. "Are you hungry? Shall we eat dinner?"

Bucky felt an acute sense of loss at not being connected to the alpha any more, but they couldn't embrace forever. An alpha's cock needed a rest sometimes.

Bucky smiled shyly and nodded. "There's food in the refrigerator," he said, pushing back the covers to get up.

But Steve stopped him. "Let me hunt and gather for you," he insisted, tucking Bucky back in the bed. "You wait here like a good omega."

Bucky grinned in amusement. "Alright. Please help yourself to whatever you want too." Alphas needed a lot of food, and Bucky had stocked up.

Steve loped off naked into Bucky's apartment, and after a few minutes came back to the bedroom carrying a tray of food.

"Here," Steve said, setting the tray down so he could hand Bucky a plate with a sandwich and some fruit, and a mug of sweet tea. "Eat up."

"Aren't you eating something?" Bucky asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I ate a sandwich already," Steve said, somewhat sheepish and he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll probably eat a second one when I take the plate back in, if that's alright?"

"Mmhm." Bucky nodded, eating his sandwich. He was conscious of eating slowly, but Steve didn't seem in any sort of rush, only smiling at Bucky fondly as he watched him. He finished his sandwich and his tea.

"There's more snacks in the kitchen cupboard," Bucky said, handing back the empty plate once he was done.

"Thanks, I'm good for now," Steve said, arranging Bucky's plate and now empty mug onto the tray. "You want anything else? I'll bring it in for you."

"No, I'm fine." Bucky smiled at him. "Go have sandwich number two. I'll be here."

Steve grinned at that. "Sure thing. Be right back."

He left again with the tray, and Bucky heard the gentle sounds of the dishes being done coming from the kitchen. Bucky sure liked a tidy alpha, and Steve was a dream come true.

Bucky suppressed a yawn and settled back into the bed, turning onto his side as he snuggled into the pillows.

"Are you going to sleep?" Steve asked, coming back into the room.

"No," Bucky fibbed, eyes starting to close. "You can still stay if you want," he added, hoping that he would.

"Sure," Steve said, getting into the bed. "I can stay until after lunch tomorrow."

Bucky exhaled, his lips forming a happy smile.

"Sweet dreams about my knot," Steve said, spooning up against his back. Bucky chuckled softly, feeling all safe and protected in Steve's warm embrace.

Steve stayed the night, sleeping peacefully beside Bucky in the nude.

When Bucky woke up in the early morning, he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After cleaning up some and brushing his teeth, Bucky took his robe off and looked at himself in the mirror. He was usually too shy to walk around naked in front of anyone else but figured he might try it with Steve. He was one of the nicest alphas Bucky had ever slept with.

Steve definitely seemed to like it when Bucky came back into the room nude, his eyes fixed on his body and telling Bucky to come back to bed. As soon as Bucky got under the covers Steve pulled him in close and rubbed his hands over his body.

"Mm, you're so sexy," he rasped, fingers getting a good handful of Bucky's plump ass and squeezing. "Love the way you feel, babe."

"Babe? What happened to sugar?" Bucky asked, feeling daring.

"Oh, you like that one, huh?" Steve chuckled, fingers pinching Bucky's ass lightly. "Gonna make you work for it this time." He patted his ass. "Up. Get up on your knees."

Bucky did as Steve instructed, wondering what the alpha had in mind as Steve moved into the center of the bed and laid back against the pillows. He had a smug smile on his face as he rolled a condom onto his hard cock, then gestured at it grandly.

"Sit on it," Steve told him. "I wanna see you bounce."

Bucky stared at Steve's cock, then felt shy about himself and his inexperience.

"C'mon, Bucky," Steve urged, gentler now. He reached for Bucky's hand and pulled him in. "Get up on your knees and get in the saddle."

Bucky hesitated for a moment but figured, maybe he'd give it a go. Everything else they'd done had been pretty amazing so far, and he trusted Steve. He threw his leg over Steve's body, straddling his hips and abdomen. Bucky felt Steve's erection bumping up against his ass, and he had to admit sitting up on top of him felt kind of exciting.

He was totally on display up here: his body bare, his soft pectorals drooping a little with the gravity and his nipples hard and flushed. Bucky's heat made itself known again, thrumming lightly under his skin.

Steve guided him to lift up on his knees so he could position his cock underneath Bucky. "Okay, now sit down slowly," Steve told him, as Bucky felt his cockhead breach his entrance.

Bucky lowered his hips, eyes fluttering closed as the head of Steve's cock pressed into him. He let out a gasp, yearning to feel Steve's cock inside him again, filling him up. Bucky kept going, sinking slowly down and impaling himself on Steve's shaft, until Steve was fully seated inside him.

This angle was _a lot_ , Bucky thought, breathless already and a little overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do next, and he looked down at Steve for guidance.

"You alright?" Steve asked, his big hands resting on Bucky's hips.

"I'm, uh," Bucky breathed heavily, "I'm not very good at this?"

Steve smiled lopsidedly at him. "Breathe, okay? Relax. I know you like cock, so just go ahead and bounce on mine like it's your own personal sex toy."

"What do you mean bounce, exactly?" Bucky asked, thinking back to that one time he'd tried to go on top with a date who'd ended up frustrated with Bucky's lack of skill.

"Whatever feels good to you," Steve said. "I don't care what you do, babe, I wanna see you get off on my cock."

"Um," Bucky bit his lip, "okay." He reached out with one hand to grab the headboard for a bit of leverage. He could do this. Hell, it was turning him on to use Steve's cock like this, to set his own pace.

Bucky pushed up on his knees, pulling himself halfway off Steve's fat cock before dropping back down, impaling himself and gasping from it.

"There you go," Steve murmured, still holding onto Bucky's hips. "Keep going. Work for it, baby."

Bucky wanted to impress the alpha so he decided to give it his best shot. He repeated the up and down move, using his thigh muscles and his knees to slide himself up and down Steve's fat cock.

He wasn't sure if it was working but when Steve suppressed a groan Bucky hoped that was a good sign. It took a lot of his concentration to focus on his moves, and he didn't think he'd be able to move fast enough to get himself off on this act alone, not this time anyway.

Clearly he had a long way to go, but Bucky didn't give up. His pecs wobbled lightly with each downward motion, and a light sheen of sweat painted his skin.

Bucky gasped and moaned as he fucked himself on the alpha's cock, wasn't sure how much longer he could go on but thankfully Steve picked up the vibrator again.

"Good work, sugar," he praised softly, switching the vibrator on. He touched the vibrator to Bucky's exposed clit, and Bucky was already so hot and aroused he came in an instant. He also kind of lost his momentum, hanging onto the headboard as his orgasm rocked through him and he cried out in relief.

Steve grabbed hold of Bucky and flipped him on his back, his cock still buried inside him as he pinned him to the mattress. "Hold this," he instructed, handing the vibrator to Bucky and guiding it into his clit. "Make yourself come for me."

Bucky was happy to, and angled the vibrator where he wanted it as Steve sat up, grabbed Bucky's ankles and held his legs out in a wide V. He began thrusting his hips, setting a punishing rhythm pounding into Bucky's pussy. His cock dragged over Bucky's sweet spot and the vibrator finished him off as Bucky started coming again, crying out as the pleasure ripped through him.

"Good little omega," Steve praised, still pounding into him. "So good for your alpha."

Bucky was sad to see Steve go that afternoon, but it was Sunday and their time was up.

Next time, Bucky thought to himself, he'd book Monday off work and have a little longer with Steve. If there was a next time, of course.

"Um, thank you," Bucky told the alpha, as they said goodbye at his door. "I hope it was, I mean, I hope you..." He couldn't get his words out. "Um, just, thanks."

Steve smiled fondly at him. "I had a great time," he said cheerily. "I hope you did too. If you were happy with my service, I'd love to have another play date with you sometime."

"You would?" Bucky asked, surprised and relieved to hear that. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel obliged or anything, but I would like that. Another date, I mean."

Steve was still smiling when he leant down to press a kiss to Bucky's cheek. "I'll look forward to it. Take care, Bucky."

"Bye, Steve," Bucky said, a little breathless now. He watched the alpha walk out his door and give him a final, beaming smile before strutting off down the hallway. Bucky swallowed and closed his door, wilting against it as he fought the base omega urge to run after Steve and drag him back to bed.

Nope, had to behave like a civilised omega, Bucky told himself.

He got his phone and a box of chocolates, and went to his couch. He cuddled up with the comforter as he went through the Alpha Services app to leave Steve a review.

Of course it would be a glowing review. Bucky tapped five out of five stars immediately. But what would he write? The empty box where he was supposed to enter his review stared back at him as he formulated it in his head.

Other customers could read the reviews, not to mention the app's moderators, so this was not a place to be too corny or weird. Not that Bucky wanted to be corny or weird.

Ugh, he thought. Just be chill. Pretend it's a work thing, he told himself. And Bucky started typing. He kept it brief and professional, praised Steve's customer service and the overall experience.

That was fine, wasn't it?

Bucky re-read his review for typo's, and on a whim he added a last line of: _very pleased, would knot again_.

Then he hit enter and the review was logged. Once that was done and the app processed it as a positive review, it prompted Bucky to add a tip onto Steve's fee. Bucky was feeling generous, so he added a tip. (He hoped Steve would appreciate that.)

Then it was done.

Bucky set his phone aside and switched on the TV, ready to settle in and watch a movie. At least he could go back into the office tomorrow all bright eyed and bushy tailed, a sated and happy omega.

Halfway through Bucky's chosen movie and halfway through the box of chocolates, his phone pinged with a new message. Bucky grabbed it to look, his eyes widening when he saw it was from Steve.

_Thanks for the nice review_ , he'd said. _I was serious about a second date, btw. If you want?_

Bucky grinned happily, and typed back a reply. _Sure! How about next weekend?_

Steve replied, _I'm all yours._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please subscribe to my omega bucky series if you liked this fic!
> 
> Some quick plugs:
> 
> I wrote about anatomy and human genitalia ([here's the ao3 link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899462)) including a/b/o verse examples, with a view to writing smut fic that features more inclusive bodies. If you're interested please give it a read. Thanks!
> 
> Also, if Bottom Bucky in general is your thing, there's a Bottom Bucky discord group to chat in. [Link is here](https://discord.gg/yqtnb6Hysz). 18+ only!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616) if you want to say hi.


End file.
